1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to members and devices containing non-explosive energetic material that may be disintegrated downhole.
2. Background of the Art
Oil wells (also referred to as wellbores or boreholes) are drilled in subsurface formations for the production of hydrocarbons. A wellbore may be an open-hole wellbore or a cased-hole wellbore. The cased-hole well includes a casing (also referred to as “liner”), typically a steel tubular, inside the wellbore. Open holes are not lined with the casing. In either case, a production string is installed inside the casing or the open-hole to produce the formation fluids to the surface. Often, elements or devices are placed in the wellbore to perform a function and then are removed from the wellbore. Such devices include, for example, ball/ball seat assemblies, plugs and packers. To remove a device from a wellbore, a drilling or milling tool is often conveyed into the wellbore drill or mill the device. Such a process requires a secondary operation that is often complex and time-consuming. In other cases, such devices may be formed of a corrodible material that disintegrates over time. In such cases the device to be integrated may remain in the wellbore for a relatively long time period after it has performed its intended function.
The disclosure herein provides devices or articles that include non-explosive energetic materials that may be disintegrated by applying a suitable energy to such devices downhole.